Percy is a Shape Shifter
by Alex Productions
Summary: This is based on the orignal version you know when percy is a werewolf and its almost the same so please no flames, and this story was adopted from the author so dont worry. I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: So yeah almost all of this story is the same so please no flames I burn easily.**

**Chapter 1: (Percy)**

_**P**_ercy was sitting outside, just enjoying the warmth of the sun. It was rarely ever warm here in Ontario and Percy was enjoying it while it lasted. The woods, like always, drew him in and he was soon steering around the ancient trees, winding through the woods. Every once in a while, he would come across old hunting trails that hadn't been used in years. Before, when he was a simple Half-blood, he wouldn't have noticed little things like these. He realized how fragile and oblivious they were now, back then, he had thought that, under the gods and goddesses, they were the most powerful beings. I now realized how wrong he was, they were but merely toys compared to some other forces.

He remembered how he had become what he was today.

_Flashback; 137 years ago:_

_Percy was just sitting in his room, thinking about Camp Half Blood and how soon he was going to be in his favorite place in the world, with some of his favorite people. He then decided to pack and leave that night. It would be a long walk and he'd better get started** (remember, they didn't have cars in this time period) **It would be faster with a horse but they didn't have one seeing as they were quite poor. Besides, it would be nice to have some time alone in the wilderness; he hadn't practiced with his sword, Riptide, for so long._

_As I packed, he thought about all the people he would get to see again. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Nico, Son of Hades, Bianca, daughter of Hades, Alicia, daughter of Demeter, Zachery, son of Apollo, James, son of Ares, and last of all, my girlfriend, Zia, undetermined._

_At first I had felt bad for Zia, not knowing who was his other half would have driven him to insanity. Over time though, he had learned that she had come to accept that fact and did not let it get in her way of being a good person and a great warrior. They had quickly become friends and, after a few quests together, they started dating._

_That night, Percy left his house out in the wilderness and started off on his long journey back to his home away from home. Most of the trip was uneventful a few Cyclopes here, a few draconae there, but for the most part it was quiet. It was kind of unnerving; he thought it would have been more dangerous. _

_A few days away from his destination, he started getting noticed by more monsters. He fought a Hydra, some Lastrygonian giants an at one point, he fought the Minotaur. By the time he arrived at the strawberry patches, he was dead tired, he knew he couldn't rest though. Not yet. The longer he took the more dangerous it would become. _

_When he was about a mile away from his destination, he came across his last monster. It was a giant wolf. One second it wasn't there, and the next it was. As Percy got in a fighting stance, somewhere in the back of his brain he realized that he probably wasn't going to beat this particular monster. As the wolf got closer to him, he realized that something was off about this wolf. Other than the fact that it was the size of a tank, there was something odd and, unsettling about it. Then he realized with a shock, that the wolfs eyes looked intelligent, almost human._

_He didn't have much time to dwell on this because the wolf sprang and jumped over his head. Startled, He turned around and then saw that the wolf hadn't been about to attack him, but something behind him. It took a moment for him to see the figures completely, because they were moving faster than his eyes could track them. _

_Finally, he caught a glimpse of what the wolf was fighting, it was a person. No, it wasn't a person, he decided, for no mortal or demi-god alike could move as fast as this one was. He could tell it wasn't a god, because it had no aura around it. What it did have been quite unsettling, a cold beauty. It was fierce and predatory, and at closer inspection, it had red eyes._

_He was brought out of his thoughts when the figure threw the wolf against a tree and came at me. When it got close enough, it laughed and said, "You don't have your wolves to protect you now, unfortunately, as thirsty as I am, your kind does not agree with me." He sighed nd then resumed talking,"oh well, that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you." His voice was cold and held faked emotions. His voice sounded dead, hollow and meaningless. He then sprung at me and made a hissing noise. _

_When he was nearly on top of me, he gave a short cold laugh. Then he grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me to the ground. My head cracked against a rock and started bleeding. My eyesight started going fuzzy, but I was still able to see the man. At the sight oof my blood, his eyes changed from a blood-red, to a coal black. He ran to me and jumped on my stomach, I gasped then screamed as I felt bones breaking. All of a sudden, his weight was gone. In the background, I heard a growling noise. Before I blacked out, I caught sight of the biggest wolf I had ever seen, It was even bigger than the one that was fighting the cold man from before. I felt my body being lifted from the ground and when the animals teeth connected with my skin, I felt my pain diminishing. I held on for a few seconds longer before I fell into oblivion._

_End of flashback_

I remembered how that as the last time I saw any of my childhood friends.

I sighed then headed back towards my house with the other werewolves, little did I know, that soon I would be going back to the place I had once called home.

**Alex: So please review **:P


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the second chapter so enjoy. One more thing whoever gets this right gets a cookie.**

**What do all my story's have in common? **

_**(Hint: there is two answers) **_

Chapter 2:

_**(Percy)**_

As I walked out of the woods, I heard Alice **(AN: This story has nothing to do with Twilight so no Twilight characters)** and Alex **(AN: You might see me pop up in my story's every once in a while)** running back in their wolf form to Emily's house. As they got closer to the house, I heard them shift to their human form. I ignored them and concentrated on returning to my human form as well. Unlike the other werewolves, when I returned to my original form, I have my clothes on that I was wearing before the shift.

No one is quite sure why, but they think it may have to do with the fact that I wasn't born a werewolf; I was created by Alex, one of the many reasons I was in his pack. Of course, me and Alex think it's possible that the reason is that I am half god. Out of all the werewolves, only me and Alex are aware of this little detail. Of course, I suspect that Alice's dad, Andy Johnson, also knows my little secret, though I'm not sure. Every time I come to his house or see him around town, he gives me this look like, _step out of line and I'll rip you to pieces_, or, _your heritage won't stop me from thrashing you if you don't obey._

Of course, neither really concerned me all that much considering his an old man in a wheelchair.

As I got closer to Emily's house, I could smell the barbeque smoke wafting up from the house. _Mmmmm, meat sounds good right about now._ I smiled to myself, _then again, meat always sounds good these days. _I chuckled to myself and walked into Emily's house. Inside I quickly located Alice and Alex and went to go sit with them. When Alex saw me he said, "Hey Perseus, whats up?" I growled at him and he smirked. He knew I hated being called Perseus. I quickly jumped towards him and knocked him off his chair. When I was satisfied with Alex's appearance, I jumped up off of him and it was my turn to smirk. His hair looked like he had just stuck his head out a car door window while on the freeway. I couldn't help myself; I started to laugh in spite of myself.

After dinner, we all headed off to bed, I had rented and eventually bought a house in the woods. It was about an hours drive from town, which meant it took me about ten seconds to reach. Being werewolf has its advantages. It was really small; it had about three rooms not including the bathroom. There was a small kitchen, a small living room and my bedroom which was; yep you guessed it, small. All in all, it was great. I walked in and fell down on the couch. I dreaded what awful demi-god dreams I would have tonight.

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought of my old girlfriend Zia. After I had been turned, I didn't dare go back to camp, lest they find out what I was. Although, on a few occasions I would watch the camp from a distance. I remembered seeing Zia waiting at the Big House for me to come to camp, I remember after a week of waiting, her giving up and accepting the inevitable. Shortly after I remember the camp burning my shroud. I still remember how the smoke curled up into the night sky, announcing my death to the world. I don't think Zia had truly accepted that I was dead until that moment. I remember her crying and saying her final goodbyes. I remember how much I wanted to go down there and comfort her, yet was unable to, Alex had forbidden it and I could not disobey the alpha's orders.

Finally I fell into a uncomfortable sleep.

_I was running. I was in some kind of underground tunnel and I was running. That's all I could tell from my dream. I didn't know what I was running from, only that I had to get away. Finally, I came out of the tunnel and I found myself in... the Underworld? From my position, I could see the Styx River, and on the banks, someone was sitting by a fire, muttering to himself. As I got closer to the figure, I realized it was Nico. I tried shouting to him to get his attention, but he could not hear my dream self. I walked closer and was finally able to hear what he was saying. "Can't believe I ever liked this game." Confused, I looked at what he was throwing into the fire, they were Mythomagic cards, one of his old favorite games. Suddenly, I realized something, he was still around sixteen-ish. That wasn't what got to me though. Looking at him, he no longer looked like the kid I had once known. His hair was almost shoulder-length and really messy, he was really pale, as though he hadn't been in the sun for a long time. Understandable since he probably had been in the Underworld for a while. _

Slowly, I started to wake up. I took one last long look at my old friend and made a decision, no matter what, I was going to find Nico de Angelo.

When I woke up I said out loud, sealing my fate, "I swear on the River Styx I will find Nico, son of Hades." Thunder boomed off in the distance and I thought grimly, _looks like I'm going back to camp. Yippee._

**There you go hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex: Ok except no one got the cookie so heres the chapter enjoy.**

**Cookie question**

**What do all my stories have in common. **

**Chapter 3:**

**(Percy)**

**A**s I was gathering the things I would need at camp, my sword, wristwatch shield etc., my thoughts drifted to what camp would be like. After nearly 140 years, I'm sure things would have changed. I wondered if Chiron or some of the satyrs would recognize me, I mean, sure I had changed a little, and it had been a long time, but still. _Well, for my sake I hope they don't._

Once I had gathered up my belongings, I slipped out the door unnoticed and into the woods. I hadn't told anyone where I was going or, actually, that I was leaving at all. Once I was fair distance from civilization, I quickly slipped into my werewolf form. It was, in a sense, like getting a shot. It hurt for a second and then it was gone. I felt my teeth elongating into my canines, my hair slipped on like a comfortable jacket. I felt my claws break through my skin and winced, though when the tail broke through, I couldn't help but give out a short yelp of pain. Thankfully, nobody was close enough to hear, lest some hunter got out his gun and shot. I had learned to steer clear of mortals while enduring the transformation the hard way.

Soon I was running through the forests, feeling freer than I would ever feel as a human. In about an hour, I was stopping for the night in Little Rock, Arkansas, a small town called The Village. I would have made better timing, but I had to steer clear of any and all humans, which let me tell you, is not an easy task.

I decided that since I was supposed to be a complete demi-god, I'd do what demi-god would do. Find a cheap motel room and crash for the night. I found a small building on the side of the road with a flickering sign that, with my dyslexia, looked like, Beksfrat si esvrde ehre. I finally made it out to say, Breakfast is Served Here! I walked over to a window to get my room key and found the man asleep. I tapped on the window, but he just twitched a little. I sighed and decided to have a little fun, I shouted at him, "sir, this is the police! We've found your illegal stash of drugs and alcohol!" At this he jumped up out of his chair and started looking around for the source of the accusation.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. His expression was priceless; his eyes were wide as dinner plates, and bloodshot. It didn't help him that he had his mouth hanging open and drool was still on his chin from his previous nap. When he finally realized that there was no cop, and that there was only me, he scowled and sat back down in his chair. His cheeks were red from embarrassment.

When I had finally composed myself, I asked for a room. He, reluctantly, handed me a room key and said, "room 3B, second floor on the left." I nodded and headed off in the direction he had pointed me. Once I found my room, I slid my key into the the key slot and opened the door. When I was inside the room I closed the door behind me and crashed on the bed, almost instantly I was asleep. Weirdly enough, I had no dreams that night.

I woke up early in the morning, had breakfast, then set off for another day of traveling. I hoped that I would be able to reach my destination today. After walking about a mile, I decided it was safe, and shifted to a wolf. As I was running, I let my thoughts drift to Zia. I wish I had been able to say goodbye. I still wasn't sure what had happened to her. I wondered if she had gotten married and possibly had kids. When I finally looked at my surroundings, I was shocked to see that I was in the strawberry fields not far from camp. I slowed to a stop and decided to walk the rest of the way on two feet.

I steered myself onto the old road and continued walking. As I got closer, I noticed a couple of different things; the first was that there was an old tree near the top of the hill. What was so weird about it was that it looked over two-hundred years old. Of course thats not possible because it wasn't there when I had trained and lived here, which was only about one-hundred and forty years ago. The second thing that was different was that there was a dragon underneath the tree. It was coiled around the tree and in the trees branches, something was glittering. I realized with a start, that it was protecting the Golden Fleece, the same one that me and Zia had retrieved from the Sea of Monsters. The dragon hadn't been there while I was at camp, but the fleece had. I guess they had decided to protect it in case of a robbery or an attack.

As I walked over to the border that separates the camp from the mortals I slowed down just a little because of the barrier that was meant to keep monsters out of camp. I guess I was considered part monster. Anyways, I finally got across the border and looked out over the camp. There were hundreds of campers all milling around. Some were training, some were reading, the Athena cabin, and some were pranking, the Hermes cabin.

I started walking down the hill, but nobody noticed me until I was about ten feet away from the Big House. A kid and his gang started walking towards me, at first I thought they were Ares kids, but then I noticed that they weren't very burly, and that the kid in the lead looked kind of like me. Raven-black hair, and sea-green eyes. The similarities stopped there. While I was tall and somewhat muscular, he was short and skinny. He looked to be about seventeen, so _technically _he was older, seeing as I stopped aging at sixteen. He smirked at me and then said,"I'm the best swordsman here, and the greatest hero there is, and has ever been." I started laughing, "You? The best hero ever? What did you do that's so great?" I questioned. He looked taken aback, as if he had expected me to bow down at his feet. When he recovered from his surprise, he smirked again, "I am the son of the Sea god, and slayer of the Hydra, recoverer of the fleece." At the last piece, I raised an eyebrow. W_hat does he mean, recoverer of the Fleece. Zia and I recovered the fleece. _"I thought a couple of demi-gods already recovered the Fleece from Polyphemus' Island."

He looked at me like, _are you serious?_ Then slowly, like you would to an idiot he said," yah, but it was stolen forty-three years ago, so I went on a quest to retrieve it, and I did." I hadn't been told that the fleece was stolen. That must be why there was a dragon protecting it, to keep it from getting stolen again. At that moment, I heard Chiron walking out onto the front porch. "Aaah, Mark. Who is this?" I turned around and Chiron looked surprised for a second, but it quickly vanished. "And who might you be?" I decided not to tell him my real name, "my name is Alex, Alex Johnson."

He looked at me skeptically. "Young man, if I may ask, how did you survive so long outside of camp?" I bit my lip before saying, "My mother told me I was a demi-god trained me." It was the partial truth. He looked around, as if looking for my group. "And where is this mother now?" I looked down at the ground, faking sorrow, before half mumbling, "a couple days ago, we were attacked by a band of monsters. She was seriously injured and didn't make it through the night."

He nodded, as if he understood. "Well, I'm glad you decided to come to Camp Half Blood. I guess this means you know about the gods?" I nodded. He continued, "Well, in that case, I suppose you won't need to watch the orientation video. _The orientation video? They didn't have that when I came to camp, then again, they didn't have TVs. _

"Tell me Alex, did you while you were with your mother did she tell you the father, or discover you had any powers?" asked Chiron. I decided to play it safe and shook my head, "no." He looked a bit disappointed, but nodded. "Well, in that case, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until further notice." I nodded. "Mark, if you could please show Pe- I mean Alex to the Hermes cabin."

I snapped my head up in surprise. _So he knows. _Mark, impatient, pushed me towards the Hermes cabin. I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. _I guess this is where I'll be staying. Just like old times._


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex: Cookie question what do all my stories have in common?**

_**(hint: there are three answers)**_

Chapter 4:

**(Percy)**

It had been a couple hours since I had returned to Camp Half-Blood. Right now I was hanging out at the Hermes cabin, getting to know people. Surprisingly, the camp hadn't changed all that much, a new paint job here, another arena there, but pretty much the same. Right now I was talking to the twins, Connor and Travis Stoll. They were pretty cool as far as I'm concerned, like all the other children of Hermes, they loved to pull pranks on one another.

At the moment, they were telling me about one of their newest pranks and asking me if I wanted in, it sounded pretty cool, so I agreed. Just then the conch shell sounded, calling us all to dinner. Travis and Connor both said goodbye and headed off to the front of the line. I didn't really want to draw attention to myself, so I stood somewhere in the middle of the line. We started walking off in the direction of the amphitheatre and soon were walking over to our table. It was so crowded, that I had to squat at the end of the table.

As tradition, before eating we all stood up and stood in line to scrape some of our food into the fire and offer up our prayers to the gods. When it was my turn, I scraped a portion of my food into the fire and prayed to my father. _Please help me get a quest to find Nico. _I then walked back to our table

After we were done eating, Chiron dismissed us and we walked back to our cabins. I was excited for tomorrow to come for a couple of reasons. The first reason was that tomorrow was capture the flag, and the second reason was that I planned to talk to Chiron and see what he knew about me.

After eating breakfast, I hurried over to the Big House. I was excited, but a little nervous, I wasn't sure how much he knew about me, it could just be a suspicion, or he could know EVERYTHING. As I was nearing the Big House, I noticed that Chiron wasn't alone. He was talking to a girl who looked to be about my age. She was talking urgently, like it was a big deal and bothering her.

**So really no big changes in the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex: **

**Cookie question: What do all my stories have in common.**

_**(hint: 3 answers) **_

**Chapter 5:**

**Annabeth (POV)**

**I **was practicing my sword fighting when Clarrisse came up to me. As much as I hated it, we had been working together to destroy the labyrinth. Unfortunately, everything we had tried had, so far, failed. Anyways, she sauntered over in my direction. I of course knew what she wanted. When she was but ten feet in front of me, she said, " so, have you made any progress?"

I shook my head and said, "no, but I've been working on getting a quest from Chiron. We're still discussing the issue, but he was acting weird today and wouldn't speak to me." She nodded as if this was expected, and said, "Okay, but just so you know, a new camper came today." This didn't seem all that exciting, and I wondered why she was telling me this. New campers came to Camp Half-Blood every month or so, it was only expected. It had been awhile since the last camper came.

As if noticing my thoughts and indifference, Clarisse said, "he's not like any of the other campers, he looks to be about sixteen-ish. He survived outside of camp all alone." _Hmmm, maybe he's a child Aphrodite, or some other minor god._

I thanked Clarisse, gaahh, and headed off to the Big House to talk to Chiron a little more before the capture the flag game started. The only thing different about this time, I didn't want to talk about the labyrinth; I wanted to talk about our newly missing camper, Nico de Angelo. As I was walking back towards the Big House, I took a look around camp. It was a usual day at camp, the satyrs were playing their reed pipes, and campers were training. Unfortunately, before I was able to really start enjoying the day, Mark decided to show up.

I sighed; I didn't want to talk to Mark right now. He was so self-conceited and cocky. He gave me one of his obnoxious smiles, and walked over to me. He stepped in my way and made it impossible to rech the Big House. I scowled at him and mumbled something like please move. He frowned, but only for a second before his smile returned to his face. Mark was the "leader" of camp just because he was Poseidon's son.

I thought about what Chiron had told me about a week ago, that there had been a another son of Poseidon about 140 years ago, and that he had been one of the greatest hero of the camps history. He had told me all about it when I had seen a carving of him in the Big House. Back to the present though, Mark was talking and I had completely zoned out. "-ut some time." I looked at him in confusion for a second before I realized what he had been saying. "Umm, we have capture the flag tonight" I stated simply, before pushing past him and to the Big House.

I walked into the living room and looked for Chiron. As I was rounding a corner, I saw the carving that had led me to learn about the other son of Poseidon. I took a moment to exam the carving, and thought about what Chiron had told me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_flashback_

_I was walking up the stairs, going to retrieve my Yankee's hat that my mom had given me. As I was coming back from checking the closet, I caught sight of something that made me stop. At the top of the stairs, I noticed something I hadn't seen before, It was some type of carving. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was a picture of a guy that looked suspiciously like Mark. The first painting showed the Mark look-alike standing in the surf, holding what looked suspiciously like Zeus's' master bolt._

_When she looked at the next painting, she noticed the same boy, though he seemed a few years older, around thirteen-ish. In this painting, he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She was standing next to the boy who in this picture held something gold. When she examined the object, she gave a light gasp, it was the golden fleece._

_Curiosity peeked within me, so this was the hero who had retrieved the Golden Fleece. Now that I thought about it, I realized that, though we had been told about a hero who had gone on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece, Chiron had never told me much about the hero. Heck, I didn't even know his name!_

_As I was examining the pictures more closely, I felt a presence behind me. I spun around but relaxed when I saw who it was, Chiron was looking sadly at the pictures over my shoulders. I raised my eyebrow, if Chiron had loved this boy so much, which was apparent in his eyes, why hadn't he told anyone about him?_

_Finally he sighed and looked back at me. He said, "do you know who this boy is?" I cautiously shook my head no. He nodded and continued, "I didn't think so. Well, this boy is the one who, as you might of guessed, recovered the golden fleece." I nodded, signaling him to continue. "His name was Perseus, Perseus Jackson, though he went by Percy just Percy." I thought about this. Chiron continued to speak, "he was one of the best heroes to ever live." This shocked me. I knew that this Percy boy was special from the way he spoke of him, but I hadn't thought Chiron would value him so deeply._

_As if sensing my unasked question, Chiron explained," Percy was in a sense the camp's leader. He led the most quests in the history of our camp. He went on a total of five quests." This surprised me even more, I didn't know if campers used to get more quests back then, but nowadays, very few campers went on quests. Mark was one of the very few who had, I had been begging to get a quest for years._

_Chiron started speaking again, breaking me out of my musings. "Percy not only retrieved the fleece, but returned Zeus's' master bolt after it had been stolen by another demi-god. That was his first quest, him, Zia, as he said the name, he pointed to the girl in the other paintings, and their satyr friend, Grover. At this, my eyes widened, Grover had been friends with Percy Jackson? My friend had gotten multiple quests with a hero of Olympus, and I hadn't known?_

_Chiron must have seen my eyes widen, because he stated, "none of us ever really recovered from Perseus' death. Especially Grover. I nodded my head, I could understand that. For the first time throughout this exchange, I spoke. "Sir, if I may, how did ... Percy die?" At this, Chiron visibly winced._

_He did, however, answer my question. "Well, actually, nobody is entirely sure. He just simply didn't show up for camp one year. After sending search parties out, and granting a quest to Zia and Grover, we finally assumed the worst and gave up." I thought for a second before saying, "sir, what happened to the girl, um... Zia!" He looked over at me and then looked at the girl in the picture. "Well, about a year before Percy's disappearance, they had started dating. When Percy went missing, she fell into despair, and was the last time someone saw her she walked off into the woods alone." This made me sad, and I took one last look at the paintings before turning back around only to find that Chiron had already left._

_I shook my head and continued searching for my hat._

~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~

After coming back to the present, I shook my head to clear it of all distractions. As I turned to go off in search for Chiron once again, I saw a painting I hadn't seen before. What I saw made me stop cold. It was of Percy, Zia, and Grover, but that wasn't what stopped me. It was where they were. They were standing in the labyrinth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Annabeth (pov)**

**A**fter, I walked outside and onto the porch and found Chiron playing pinochle with Dionysus. Figures, the place I looked first they're at. Oh well, I walked over to their card table and pulled out a chair. Chiron passed me a small deck of cards before bidding **(I know nothing about Pinochle, so I won't go into detail)**

After a minute of pondering, I bid my cards and looked over at Chiron expectantly. Today I was determined to make some headway with the quest, if not get permission. He sighed and looked over at me and said, "We'll talk about it later." I frowned in disappointment but nodded. I'd talk to him after capture the flag.

After losing to Chiron in Pinochle, as usual, Dionysus left for his 'beauty rest'. Which he had in a regular basis, yet his 'beauty' never improved. I turned to Chiron and decided to ask him of the painting. "Chiron, when I was looking for you in the Big house, I saw a painting of _him _in the labyrinth." I put the emphasis on him so Chiron would get the message.

His brow furrowed for a moment before he pieced it together. He sighed, "my dear, must we speak of thi-" I didn't let him finish, standing up angrily from the table. "Yes," I exclaimed angrily, "yes Chiron! If there is a way into the labyrinth that is of access to us I need to know!" Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I shouldn't be angry, that it wasn't his fault, but I was tired of cryptic messages, useless riddles.

Chiron flinched ever so slightly, and I knew he didn't like where this was going. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. He said, "Annabeth, what if I told you that you will get the quest soon, you must be patient." I thought for a moment before speaking again. This time, when I spoke I was much calmer. I said "We don't have much time."

He nodded and said, "If nothing happens within the week to lead you further into the matter, I will tell you what you need to know and grant you a quest." I nodded, satisfied and was about to say more on the matter, but Chiron was, I noticed, looking at something behind me.

I whirled around, looking for the problem, and what I saw made my eyes widen. Standing on the porch steps was a man with midnight black hair, and deep, emerald, sea-green eyes. I stifled a gasp, he was shirtless, which didn't help my case, and was wearing basketball shorts.

It took all my willpower to keep my eyes on his face; I swear this kid had an six-pack! In the brief moment that I did stare at his chest, can you blame me; I noticed he had hundreds of little scars all over him. Oddly enough, the scars just before reaching his neck stopped, so that his face and a small portion of his shoulders were scar-free. I suppose if he wore a long-sleeved shirt you wouldn't know there was anything odd about him.

Well, besides the fact that he had muscles that you just couldn't get from working out at a gym or taking steroids. After a moment of silence, he looked over at me and smiled, which was not helping me, and said "Hi, my name is Alex."

I raised an eyebrow, Alex. I wasn't expecting that. He looked familiar, like I had seen him before. A thought struck me, and I realized why that was. He looked like Percy Jackson from the paintings in the Big House. He had the same hair and eyes as the kid in the painting, the only difference were that while Percy was muscular, he was nowhere near what Alex was. He wasn't buff but he was more muscular he looked like a cross between a swimmer and a runner.

I was finally able to stutter out "Annabeth." He nodded at me and then looked over at Chiron and said, "I'm sorry to bother you, but could I perhaps borrow a set of armor for capture the flag tonight?" I hadn't noticed it before, but I know realized that his voice was deep and filled with authority.

I turned to look at Chiron and saw him smile before saying, "It is no bother Alex, and in fact I have a set of armor that hasn't been used in quite a long time that seems like it would work well for you." I noticed that as he said this, he and Alex both smiled secretively. I took this as my cue to leave and said goodbye to both Chiron and Alex before heading off towards the beach.

**Percy**

At the moment I was cleaning my century-old armor up to make it once again usable. I had missed my own armor; it was a midnight black that could change to a water blue color during the day. It had been charmed to stay the temperature of the water no matter what, it could be 100 degrees outside and I would stay cool due to my armor.

As I cleaned up the midnight-black armor, I let my thoughts drift. I hoped that Poseidon would claim me tonight, though there were no guarantees. I wondered idly if I would have to share the cabin with that Mark jerk.

Now, he made me mad. Even more so than the sons and daughters of Ares. He was a jerk who took advantage of his heritage, and no one was brave enough to stand up to him. I bet I could take him. I bet he had flirted with every girl in camp. Hopefully, most girls had rejected him. Unfortunately, by the way he flirted with that daughter of Aphrodite and Annabeth, I seriously doubted it.

I sighed, I was afraid that Annabeth was suspicious of me. She had seen all my scars, from both before and after I went wolfy. Oh well, nobody knows who Percy Jackson was. They knew what I did, but not my name. Correction, my name is Alex Johnson, not Percy Jackson. If I was going to play the part, I might as well think it.

Hmmm, I wonder which cabins are leading the capture the flag teams.

No doubt the Athena cabin was leading one side of the game. If that was the truth, I supposed the Poseidon cabin, Mark, was on their team for two reasons. One, he hated the Ares cabin's guts, and two; he obviously had a crush on this Annabeth chick.

Speaking of which, I felt uncomfortable around her. I didn't like the feeling she gave me, just like Zia. That wasn't all entirely bad, but I wouldn't be able to handle it if I had to deal with losing another Zia. It broke me the first time around; I couldn't take it a second time.

As I was finishing up my polishing, the conch horn sounded for the game. I grinned, I hoped I was on the Athena's cabin's team, they almost always won. Hopefully I would be able to avoid Annabeth during the game.

As I neared the forest, I could make out the teams with my enhanced senses. I smiled, time to fight.

**Annabeth**

I was still sitting on the beach, watching the waves roll up on the shore, when the horn sounded for the capture the flag. I was a little nervous, our cabin had managed to get an allegiance with the Hermes cabin and the Poseidon cabin, but that was the only useful help we were going to get.

We had the Aphrodite cabin on our team as well, but they wouldn't be any help seeing as they'd probably steal away and give each other manicures. It had happened before. I glumly walked towards the woods. It was a dark night tonight, more so than usual, making it hard to see.

This would allow us to stay hidden a bit easier, but it would also make tracking the other team difficult. I guess it was a win-lose situation. When I was closer, I was able to make out the teams; my team was closer to the river, while the Ares campers were near the ridge. This was to our advantage, it gave our team a wider berth and more places to conceal our flag. The Ares team, on the other hand, would be trapped in between our territory and the ridge.

It would also allow Mark better access to his powers, seeing as he would be positioned near the river at Zeus's fist. My spirits had lifted and I was hopeful that we would win. As I finished fastening my armor, I heard the battle cry of my team as well as our opponent as the game began.

Sadly, I wouldn't be joining the battle seeing as I was positioned with Mark at Zeus's fist. Yuck.


End file.
